Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers: Apocalypse
by Blaze Productions
Summary: Ten years have passed since the beginning of the Poké Rangers Saga. Daniel Dragonfly has vanished from the Hoenn Region after he looked for clues about the 10,000 year war. Jack, Sean, Amii, Jenna and Mika go back into action as they search for their fallen comrade while they face an enemy they have not faced in over ten years, waiting for revenge.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Blaze Productions, or better yet Blaze. I have not written Fanfiction in over a whole five months because I realized that my whole entire career took precedence. Anyway, realizing that one of my series of fanfictions is coming up on a milestone birthday, I thought it would be nice to write an amazing movie/fanfic for you.

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon and Power Rangers and Super Sentai… yeah, if you don't know by now. Then I'll just be blunt… THEY ARE NOT MINE! :D**

Prologue

It was January 11, 2006…

No one could forget that day. We were just normal teenagers. Some of us were going to school because it was optional to go. Some of us were going to pursue our paths as Pokémon Trainers and then there were some that were just there. But, when four of my friends and myself witnessed an earthquake, our whole life changed.

I'm sure you are wondering how this could ever happen to someone like me. Well, to be honest, I was quite lucky. Correction: We were quite lucky to be alive after the major catastrophe. The five of us were whisked away to a place known as Sky Pillar. The Sky Pillar, at the time, was a structure that was the home of the legendary Pokémon Rayquaza. Rayquaza, unbeknownst to all of you, was not just a legendary Pokémon. He was a human being 10,000 years that was trapped in that modern draconic body you see today… or at least we knew about it.

That day, a war that supposedly was stopped 10,000 years ago erupted. We were faced with an evil queen named Mariah. Mariah has destroyed buildings, people and Pokémon alike with her henchmen and monsters but she was sealed away after a coin toss. The seal was not permanent. The coin toss, surprisingly was something you would not see to settle a war. However, the coins had secret powers. Lucky for us, we were very lucky to know a Legendary Pokémon who would be able to give us these secret coins and silver bucklers he called morphers. The secret coins had engravings of Pokémon, mostly from the Hoenn Region. The five of us were able to tap into the secret coins. We were able to fight back Mariah.

We faced her Crushers, green-lizard like creatures that have caused a lot of terror. The battles were fierce and with the use of the Hoenn Weapons, we managed to take the war to the next level. When needed, there were times Mariah managed to release bigger monsters. We used big vehicles called zords, mechanical creatures shaped like Pokémon to face them. Overall, we were faced with challenges, including a ranger of our own, who became an ally and sided with us till the very end of Mariah's battles.

During our time as rangers, we managed to face a new breed of warriors led by her soon to be husband, Dawson. His skeleton empire were too much for our powers to the point of where we tapped into the powers of Evolution. We even gained powers from a warrior from the future as well as tapping into Kiryoku… Chi Power to destroy the powerful beasts. It was hard and a difficult challenge but I would not be a stronger leader without these difficult experiences.

However, when they got married and they decided to send their ninja beasts, our powers were wiped away temporarily. We had to tap into a new source of power: Ninjitsu. We became ninjas and we have faced our evils one last time. With the combination of eight rangers, we managed to defeat Mariah and Dawson for the last time.

Obviously, rangers after us followed. They faced the Machine Fortress, the fearless Reckless Riders, an empire that came from a computer, a metal band, and creatures called the Fallen. Then, there was the Fallen Warrior of Rayquaza, and the Dinvolien Empire that have been on Hoenn soil. To be honest, there were even other regions of rangers and basically this planet has been under war for a while.

At the age of 24, now reflecting on this, I thought Hoenn would be at peace by this point. Well, it was… until a month ago.

… A friend of mine that I have known for 9 years has decided to go up on Mirage Tower, which was located by the deserts of the Hoenn Region to look up something about Rayquaza's life and any other secrets that maybe we missed since we were active. Well, he managed to disappear and I have not heard from him sense. I've contacted his fiancé and she has not a clue of where he is. Bottom line, after reading reports of darkness coming out of the area. Something wasn't good.

I, Jack Farrell, must find out about the whereabouts of my best friend. Someone who I have known for a long time…

Where in the World is Daniel Dragonfly?


	2. What Happened Before

**Chapter 1**

 **What Happened Before**

"Take this!"

A swift tornado kick was coming toward Jack's head. Jack ducked and rolled forward on the blue mat. He then stretched out his right leg as his opponent tripped and fell, landing on the ground. However, as his opponent went to stand up, he dashed toward Jack without fear. He grabbed Jack by the shoulders. Jack went in between and pushed his arms away. His rusted hair was shining in the lights as his hazel eyes stared at Jack's red eyes. He went to strike a punch, but Jack grabbed his arm, threw his whole body across and then kneed him in the stomach. His opponent then kicked him in the stomach, causing Jack to land on the ground.

"That was good," said Jack, his red hair was somewhat soaked and his gym clothes were soaked in sweat from the brutal sparring match, "Jeez, Danny. You've gotten stronger since the last time I saw you."

"Well, being an active ranger kind of has its advantages," said Danny, "It's hard to be a mentor and deal with three college students on a daily basis though."

Jack sighed, "Yeah. After coming back from Sinnoh, nothing has changed. Evil people still want our world, new teams have basically come up to defend them…"

Danny smirked a little bit as he went to get a bottle of water, "Basically."

"Three college students?" asked Jack, raising an eyebrow. He placed a towel over his red sleeveless shirt.

Danny nodded, "Yep. A Biology Ed major, a Music Performance major and a Computer Science major. Reminds me so much of when we were in high school and we all came from like different worlds."

"Talk about reminiscing the good old days," the veteran ranger said.

Danny chuckled, "Yeah."

Jack turned around as he headed up toward the red stairs that led to the main room, "Mika should be here in an hour… so, I'm going to shower up."

"Hey, shower's yours… don't mix Amii's stuff up again. She still has her perfection tendencies sometimes," said Danny, grin.

"Funny," said Jack, laughing, "Ten years later… and how are you still together?"

Danny grinned, "I don't know."

"When are you even going to ask the question?" asked Jack, raising the eyebrow.

Danny looked at Jack as he walked closer, "The ring she would love is expensive…"

Jack looked at him and rolled his eyes, "Danny, my friend, you need to step it up. Be the ranger a woman would always dream of."

"Hey, Jack," said Danny, looking at him. He then turned around and looked at the gym, "Amii and I have been fighting a lot lately… which is why I haven't had a chance to go get this ring."

"Ten years of romance and you guys plan on ending it?" asked Jack, looking at Danny, "Danny, you are practically a married man!"

"Tell that to Sceptile," said Danny, looking at him, "Our Pokémon saw our brutal arguments… it wasn't fun."

Jack looked at the green ranger. He couldn't express how he can understand but based on his track record, he understood what Danny was going through. Should he break up? Is it worth it? 10 years of wasted time? Was his future son nonexistent?

"You just need to think it over. Meanwhile, I don't know about you but we should clean up before the girls get here," said Jack.

Danny nodded, "Good idea."

As Jack headed up the stairs, Danny headed toward a wooden bookshelf. There were tons of Pokémon Training trophies and rewards. He then smiled as he took out a picture frame from the top shelf. Looking at the photo, he grinned as he saw the eight Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers in uniform, standing outside Dewford Island.

"Those were the days when we actually fought for our region," he said, sighing, "Even though I fight now."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So, I told my student that they were going to fall. Guess they didn't listen," said Mika, as they were sitting together at the dining room table at Amii's mansion. She had bright pink hair that was tied into a ponytail this time. Her pinkish eyes were looking at the pork roast that was made from Amii. She wore a black t-shirt with black yoga pants and blue shoes. She also wore a silver jacket over her shirt.

"So, he basically fell?" asked Jack, rolling his eyes. This time, Jack was wearing a red plaid shirt with jeans and black and white shoes, "Talk about not following directions."

"Poké Yoga must be fun," said Amii, raising her champagne glass. She had sapphire hair with hazel eyes. She was wearing a white polo shirt with blue jeans and pink sneakers. She was also wearing a pink necklace.

"Yeah," said Mika, looking at her, "When things go well. How has it been for you?"

Amii grinned as she looked at her, "Well, being the CEO of Chii Fashion has been crazy. We have tours going to Kalos next week."

"That's totally cool!" said Mika, looking at her, "Things will go okay!"

"You bet," said Amii, looking at Jack, "And how have you been?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Okay, I guess. I've been working on the biography for the Poké Rangers adventures. Specifically, ours."

"So, what have you been working on in the book?" asked Amii.

"Well, the time Mika had that sugar rush like thing from Mariah… the nightmares from Sean… the Super Crushers… I kind of had to go play by play based off the battle footage from Meteor Falls to write this," said Jack.

"I see," said Mika, looking at him, "Well, I'm sure it will be a best seller."

"Yeah," said Jack, looking at Amii, "Where's Danny?"

Amii sighed as she looked behind him. Danny was coming down the hall. He was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans. He also wore a black varsity jacket with green dragon designs, "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah," said Jack, eating his food, "The food was getting cold."

Danny slowly nodded as he went to take a slice, "I understand."

' _Danny… Save Me!'_

' _Danny… You Are the One!'_

' _Don't turn on me, Danny!'_

' _Turn on your friends, Danny!'_

He cringed a little bit and then continued to eat. Amii turned her head to Danny as he slowly ate. She looked at him and then took a deep sigh, "Is everything okay?"

"No," said Danny, shaking his head as he went to eat.

Mika and Jack fell silent. Danny continued eating. Amii looked at him, "Can we talk?"

"Not really," said Danny, chewing away.

"You're among friends, dude," said Jack, "We were always there for each other."

Danny looked at Jack as he continued eating. After swallowing, he took a glass of wine and sipped it, "I know."

Mika sighed as she looked at him, "I sense that you are very tense."

"I've had a tense day," said Danny, looking at them. Jack went to joke around. He had a smile on his face as Danny looked at him, "And no, I didn't turn into the evil Green Ranger."

Amii sighed as she looked at him. The other rangers were looking at Danny. Danny sighed as he continued to eat. Something was eating Danny from the inside out. The rangers could tell something was wrong. If this were any normal situation when they were teenagers, Danny would have lashed out at them but at this point, they were adults and if Danny didn't want to talk about, he won't talk about it. The conversation moved on. However, he noticed that the table has been very quiet.

"WHAT?" asked Danny.

Jack and Mika froze. Danny has never yelled at them in that way… in a very long time.

"Danny," said Amii, "What is with you?"

Mika grinned as she looked at Jack. Jack nodded as he went to put his plate away. After the plates were put away, Jack went to get his sneakers.

"We'll show ourselves. Thanks Amii for a wonderful meal!" said Jack, looking at Danny.

"Yeah," said Mika, winking, "Text me, okay?"

Amii nodded, "That's not a problem."

As the two of them headed out, Amii slammed the door.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU?" asked Amii, looking at Danny in an angry tone, "YOU DROVE THEM AWAY!"

Danny looked at her as he walked away, "I have my reasons."

"Well," said Amii, looking at him, "You have lost it."

"Excuse me…" said Danny, looking at her as he went to the master bedroom. As he slammed the door, Danny put his head back to the door. Looking at the white dresser in the room. He picked up the golden frame with the two of them sitting in the Seashore House, with their Pokémon. He then decided to turn to the white king-sized bed. Maybe cooling off by going to sleep would best be beneficial… hopefully.

A/N: So, that's Chapter 1. It's crazy with what Danny has to go through. Anyway, I hope to get reviews! :)


End file.
